Supergirl: Hostile Takeover
"Hostile Takeover" is the eighth episode of season one of the superhero action series Supergirl. It was directed by Karen Gaviola with a script written by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and Caitlin Parrish. It first aired on CBS on Monday, December 14th, 2015 at 8:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Supergirl was created by Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler, and Andrew Kreisberg based on the comic book superhero featured in titles published by DC Comics. * This episode is production code number 4X7608. * This episode had a viewership of 7.275 million people, which is up by .39 from the previous episode. * Actor Peter Facinelli is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Jenna Dewan Tatum is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. Allusions * Kara Danvers makes reference to her cousin Superman in this episode. J'onn J'onzz makes reference to him as well. * Cat Grant makes reference to actor Idris Elba in this episode. * Cat Grant calls Winn Schott a Hobbit, which is a fantasy creature featured in the Lord of the Rings series of novels by author J.R.R. Tolkien. The novels have also been adapted into major feature films. * A reference is made to Jekyll & Hyde: The Musical in this episode, which apparently Cat Grant is a fan of. The musical is based on the novel The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson. The novel has been adapted into numerous films as well as the British TV series Jekyll. Quotes * Astra: I will die before I allow another world to end before I can save it. .... * J'onn J'onzz: Kryptonians are impervious to my telepathy, which Superman finds hilarious. .... * Cat Grant: Cat Grant: In the last hour alone, the Daily Planet has published my real age, the fact that I have three personal shoppers on call at Barneys, and that I asked out Idris Elba on a date and he said no. His loss. .... * Non: You are a champion of this world? * Maxwell Lord: I have my moments. .... * Non: To think that you're the last daughter of the once great house of El. * Supergirl': You're gonna wish I died with the rest of them! .... * Non: You remember me, little girl? * Supergirl: You're Non. Astra's husband. * Non: To think that you're the last daughter of the once great House of El. * Supergirl: You're gonna wish I'd died with the rest of them! Crew * Joanie L. Woehler - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Michael Grassi - Producer * Ted Sullivan - Producer * Michael Cedar - Producer * Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa - Consulting producer * Yahlin Chang - Co-executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Ali Adler - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Curtis Krick - Associate producer * Blake Neely - Composer See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Hostile Takeover" at the Supergirl Wiki ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:December, 2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories